Promise
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: What happened after, and how Kurt and Blaine felt during the proposal. P.S. Wes returns and Sebastian makes amends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't been able to focus on my other story because, _hello_, Kurt and Blaine are engaged! So I decided to write a one-shot so I could continue _Broken_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything you may recognise.**

'So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?' His heart was thumping in his chest, and he was sure that everyone in the entire school could hear it, but he didn't care because the answer which would be given in a few moments to his question would change his life forever. Looking to his right, he saw Sebastian giving him a reassuring smile, and Nick, Jeff and Trent linking pinkies and crossing their fingers, hoping the answer would be, in the best scenario, a yes, or even a maybe. Looking back at Kurt, Blaine tried to convey all his excitement, anxiety, hope and – most importantly – love into that one look.

_That is the most beautiful speech I have ever heard._ Thought Kurt, looking down at Blaine, who was kneeling in front of him with one of the most eye-catching yet simplistic engagement rings presented in a black velvet box. He was on the brink of tears, wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a romantic proposal from the man of his dreams – definitely not a boy anymore – and his whole being was overwhelmed with the situation. Yet he found it in him to nod his head, ever so slightly, and managed to choke out his answer.

'Yeah. Yeah.'

Those two uttered words were the words which made the joy and warmth spread all throughout the two lovers bodies, as well as the relief felt by everyone in the room (even Burt, as he _really _liked Blaine, and wasn't so sure that his son would ever find anyone like him), though many of them thought that the two boys were _way_ to young for matrimony.

Blaine surged up, capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss, before pulling back and, taking Kurt's left hand, slipped the ring on, which fitted perfectly. Kurt, at that moment, had never felt more in love with the curly-haired boy standing in front of him, and wrapped him up in an intimate embrace, never wanting to let go.

Returning his hug, Blaine closed his eyes and nestled his head on Kurt's shoulder, feeling as if life could never get any better. When his eyes opened again, he saw Rachel, Mercedes and even _Santana_, as well as many of the students from Haverbrook School for the Deaf, Dalton Academy, McKinley and Vocal Adrenaline, in tears, hugging each other and rejoicing in the events of which just took place. Pulling back from the hug, he and Kurt admired the ring, before descending the steps and receiving congratulations from all their friends. Sebastian approached Blaine and patted him on the back, before turning to Kurt and, to everyone's surprise, embracing him. Stunned, Kurt stood stiffly for a few moments, before letting down his facade and relaxing into the embrace. Pulling back, but not before whispering something in Kurt's ear, Sebastian walked towards the Warblers Hall, shouting over his shoulder for the other Warblers to join him when they had finished congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Blaine looked towards his former classmates, and received hugs and congratulations from all of them, as did Kurt. They were both enveloped in a Niff sandwich, before receiving sloppy kisses (on the cheek, of course) from each and watching in amazement as they skipped down the corridor, looking on-top of the world, before Jeff turned to Nick and, in a very loud voice, asked why Nick had never done anything romantic like that for him, to which Nick replied, rather indignantly, that Jeff had never done anything like that for him either, and they continued bickering all the way along the hall. Blaine heard a deep laugh resounding from someone standing close to him, and turned to see Wes, arm draped around David, only a few paces away.

'_Wes_!' Flinging himself towards the pair, with Kurt trailing behind him, he nearly crushed them in a bear hug, which was surprisingly tight for someone of Blaine's size. 'Oh my god! When did you get here? _Why_ are you here? Oh, who cares! At least you're here! I am so happy to see you.' Blaine rambled as he pulled back to look at his old friend. 'Look how tall you are! How did you even grow since I last saw you? And you have stubble! And you look older – no offence. And, oh my god, you –'

'Ok, ok, I get the picture Blaine. You're jealous that I'm hotter than you and are afraid that Kurt is going to realise where he went wrong and will come running into my arms sooner or later.' He mocked, winking at Kurt (who, for the record, blushed, because next to Blaine and (grudgingly) Sebastian, he thought Wes was the hottest (former) Warbler).

'But you're still as childish and self-absorbed as before.' Blaine mumbled under his breath, but was too happy to see his friend than to keep on that point for long. Wes, withdrawing his arm from David, gave them both hugs, and then his blessing because, as he put it '_I was like your father when you were in the Warblers, so you need my blessing otherwise you will have to fly to Scotland and go to Gretna to get married.'_ David followed in his friends footsteps, before going with Wes to say hi to all the Warblers and introduce him to their new members.

They were then approached by Trent, who gave them both tearful hugs before lecturing them both on how they were too young, before hugging them again and wishing them good luck and telling them that he hopes they'll at least wait a few years before actually getting married. Members of Vocal Adrenaline and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf choir came up and congratulated them, and all the New Directions, including Mr Schue and Emma, hugged and cried over them. After an exhausting day of being hugged and congratulated (who knew that _that_ could be tiring?) and lectures about their age (and from Burt about how they should be safe and not push each other into anything), Kurt and Blaine finally were able to relax in the park just outside Dalton, lying down side-by-side.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked after a few minutes.

'Yeah?' Kurt replied, looking up at his boyfriend – sorry, f**iancé** – and smiled _that_ smile, the one that made Blaine's heart feel like it was about to burst with love and passion.

'I love you.' Short and simple, but Kurt knew what it meant. Was. It was a promise.

'I love you too.' And he acknowledged that promise, and returned it.

It was a promise to always, _always_ love each other, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so Shamrock1100 wanted to know what Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, and while I had an idea I didn't know exactly what or how he would fit his whole apology/amend making into a speech which was approximately 5 seconds long, so I decided to make it a whole other chapter. Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognise.**

_I'm sorry for every hurtful thing I ever said to you. Meet me at the Lima Bean Friday at 3._

Those were the words that Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear before he disappeared into the Warblers Hall at Dalton Academy, and those were the words which kept Kurt awake that night as he lay in his old bed in Lima. _What did he mean? What's going to happen tomorrow? _A million and one questions were crowding Kurt's head, arousing suspicion, worry, happiness, anger and curiosity. It was 3 in the morning when he finally drifted off to sleep, and when he woke he was in good spirits until he remembered that he was going to meet Sebastian. Alone.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, as his dad was working in the shop, Carole was at the hospital and Blaine was at school, so he had no-one to talk to to help him pass the time. The moment the clock struck 2:30 (on average it takes about half an hour to get from Kurt's house to the Lima Bean) Kurt was out the door and had his keys in the ignition faster than you could say 'Armani'. Kurt was sure that he must have been travelling _way_ above the speed limit, as he arrived there with 10 minutes to spare, but he was too full of concerns and excitement to berate himself. Waltzing into the cafe, he ordered his usual – _grande nonfat mocha please? – _and sat down at the first free table he could see. As Kurt watched the clock ticking away, he could have sworn that it was slowing down just to annoy him, and was about to ask the barista if the clock actually worked, when there was a pinging noise, and a _very_ familiar voice sounded straight after.

'Wow, Kurt. I didn't actually think you would show up. And while wearing clothes from the means section, for once.' With a smirk that looked permanently plastered on his face, Sebastian slid into the seat opposite him.

'I thought you came here to apologise, Sebastian,' Kurt was getting even more annoyed, because there was _no way_ he was dealing with a snarky Sebastian the day after getting engaged to the love of his life. 'If you just came to insult me –'

'No, no, Kurt. I'm sorry.' Sebastian amended, looking worried that Kurt would just up and leave before he could apologise for all his past behaviour. 'Old habit.'

Kurt settled back into his seat, and gestured for Sebastian to speak. 'Well?'

'Ok. I'm not used to apologising or feeling guilty for my actions, so just bear with me, ok?'

Kurt nodded, feeling like something was wrong or different, before he realised that this was the only conversation he had ever had with Sebastian which was even remotely civil.

'Ok. First of all, I'm sorry for trying to steal Blaine from you. I wasn't really _that_ attracted to him, in fact – and I can't believe I'm about to say this – I find _you _hotter than him. Oh god. That has to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever said in my life. I –'

'Sebastian. You're insulting me again, though not directly so that's probably an improvement.'

'You're right. Sorry. Anyway, I guess I was just jealous that you two had such a – such a – a _loving_ relationship. My parents kind of ignored me once I came out, giving me what I wanted when I asked but not really _caring_, you know? And I don't really have many friends, and I've _never_ had a boyfriend, just one night stands and fuck buddies.' Kurt cringed at that last term – he would of preferred _anything_ over that, because at one point that was what he and Blaine were, and it brings back bad memories.

'And I'm sorry for criticising your face – that sounds really weird.' Sebastian laughed, and Kurt found himself laughing along-side him.

'You know, when you try, you're actually not that bad, for a meerkat face I mean.' Kurt teased, though smiled the whole time so Sebastian knew he was joking.

'Right back at'cha, Old Betty White. Going on, I'm sorry for everything I said about your clothes – they are actually more fashionable than mine, though not quite my style, but they suit you. Hey, who knew complimenting people was actually fun? I should do it more often. And I am sorry for getting you that fake ID. I could tell that you were too naive and innocent – please don't take offence in what I'm saying – to know how to act and stay safe and whatnot in a bar, and I took advantage of that. I think that's all? I already apologised to Blaine, but my pride got in the way of me apologising to you at the same time.' Kurt looked at Sebastian's face, and while he could tell that Sebastian was relieved to have gotten that all out in the open, he could also tell that Sebastian was worried – worried that Kurt was leading him on and was about to crush him when he was his weakest, worried that Kurt wouldn't accept his apology.

'I never thought I'd say this, but – thank you. And I apologise for every time I insulted you, however much I think that you deserved it.' Sebastian breaks out into a smile, and they sit there in companionable silence for a few minutes.

'So... does this mean that we're like, friends? I mean –' Sebastian tries to correct himself when Kurt's head jerks up to look at him. 'Only, like, if –'

'Yeah.' Kurt says. 'Yeah, I guess we are.'

'Oh. Ok. Cool. Great.' Sebastian averts his eyes, trying to look anywhere _but_ Kurt, and Kurt has to hold in his laughter. 'God. I just make everything awkward, don't I?'

'You'll get used to it.' Kurt laughs. 'That is, if you continue to be civil and polite to people for the rest of your life.'

'You make it sound so boring. And now I have to do that for the rest of my _life_?' Sebastian whines, pouting at Kurt, making himself looked like a kicked puppy (T_hough_, Kurt thought. _Not as adorable as Blaine_).

'Ha ha. Very funny, and yes. You do.' There was a slight pause after Kurt's comment, and Sebastian started to look a little nervous and was fidgeting with a napkin, as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should ask Kurt something. Eventually the fidgeting got on Kurt's nerves, and he spoke, startling Sebastian.

'Well? What do you want to ask me? Or are you deliberately trying to annoy me?

His question didn't seem to do anything for Sebastian's nerves, and he stuttered, trying to get his mouth to work.

'Do – do y – you want – want to – like – exch – exchange num – er – numbers or – or something so we can – we can like – so we can keep in touch?' Sebastian blurted out the last part, glancing fervently at Kurt as if he would explode once he finished asking the question.

'Sure. Why not?'

'Huh?' Taken aback by this answer, Sebastian lost the ability to speak properly, and could only make unintelligible noise with his mouth.

'Well, you asked me if I wanted to give you my number so we could continue talking, and since that is what friends do, I said yes. Do you suffer from temporary memory loss?' Kurt said jokingly, trying to get rid of the tension that was now in the atmosphere.

'Nope.' Sebastian said, popping the 'p', before reaching into his pocket and handing his phone to Kurt, who entered his details into the contacts list. As he was handing Sebastian back his phone, he noticed the time – _4:30_.

'Oh shit! I was meant to meet Blaine at the park half an hour ago!' Checking his phone, he saw that he had 9 missed calls and 12 texts from Blaine, most of which sounded like he was very worried.

'Personally, I think that he's overreacting, but you should go meet him now.' Sebastian was peering over his shoulder at the texts, having jumped out of his seat the moment Kurt swore (as he had never heard him swear before, not expected him to, deeming it 'un-Kurt-like').

'Ok. Thank you. I'll see you later!' Kurt called out over his shoulder, already half-way across the cafe.

'Yeah. See you later.' Sebastian murmured, knowing Kurt couldn't hear him seeing as he was already in his car and pulling out of the lot.

Standing up, Sebastian walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee, before settling down to do his homework with the peace of mind that he had _finally_ apologised and made friends with one Kurt Hummel.


End file.
